Found
by X24NEKO
Summary: New story. Thought I'd try a comic version. Please read & review! A certain someone gets found? Drama, Friendship and a lil' bit of Mystery. Now In-Progress. Chapter 4 now up! Complete for now!
1. Chapter 1

My idea of how Logan was found after Weapon X. I don't own him. If there are any spelling errors, sorry. Song in here belongs to Billy Joel. This is not a songfic.

* * *

Alex woke up to a noise. There was something banging outside. She looked at the clock. 4:14 am. Alex hopped out of bed and tried looking out the window. She didn't see anything because there was no moon out. But there was defiantly something out there. Alex went down the stairs, turned the outside light on, and went outside.

"Hello?" she asked. "Is anyone there?"

Something emerged from the darkness. The body was sagging, covered in blood with gashes all over the body. It was also freezing out with the snow fall that happened a while ago. She covered her mouth in shock and started backing off. Who wouldn't? Then the body collapsed. Something made this guy pass out. She stepped closer and saw a couple darts sticking out of his neck and he was buck naked. She looked around then back down at this man with wild hair.

Alex has never seen this man around here before. She got down on her knees and put his arm around her neck and her other arm around his waist and hauled him inside. She set him on the couch next to the wood stove and put two blankets on him. Alex grabbed the pillow from the recliner that was next to the couch and put it under his head. She felt his forehead. Burning hot. Alex went over to the kitchen that was ten feet from the couch and got a washcloth and a freezer pack. She wrapped the washcloth around the freezer pack and put it on the man's forehead.

Alex decided to make herself some tea. She didn't dare to go back asleep. As Alex waited for the water, she sat down in the recliner and watch the strange man sleep. Where did he come from? How did he get here? She looked closer at this man and his wounds were knitting back together. On their own. Within seconds the gashes were gone. She wasn't surprised. Alex has heard rumors of these kind of mutants. Could this mutant be a feral?

Alex heard the kettle whistle and got up. She was grabbing a mug when she heard a groan and then a yell. She let out a cry and jumped, nearly dropping the mug full of tea. Alex set it down and went over to the couch to find it empty. She looked around and found the man in a corner, crouched. His eyes were darting all over the place. She walked to him with her arms out. The man jumped at her with claws popping out of his hands. She screamed and fell back against the floor. The next thing Alex knew, the man's face was right in front of hers.

Alex gasped, his claws were three inches from her face. He growled.

"Easy," she said. "It's okay. You're safe. Let me up."

He looked at her, not sure like an animal not being sure. He sniffed her. He slowly got up off from her and backed off. Alex got up and extended her hand. He growled.

"It's okay," Alex whispered as she moved closer. "It's okay."

He moved closer then held his head, wincing. She helped him to his feet and to the couch. He continued holding his head. Alex felt his forehead and he flinched. It was hot still.

"Lay back down," she said. "I'll get something to bring that fever down."

She went back to the fridge and got another ice pack. She found him laying down on the floor curled up. She knelt beside him.

"Put this to your forehead," she said, giving him the ice pack.

He gave her a strange look.

"It's to used to get rid of pain," she said. "It's to also get rid-" Alex touched his forehead again. The fever was gone. "-fevers. Looks like the fever is gone."

Alex went back to the kitchen and put away the ice pack. "What's your name, fuzzy?"

He didn't speak.

"Where you from?"

He didn't speak.

"How did you get here?"

He didn't speak.

Alex walked over to him and sat right in front of him. "Do you understand the words that I'm saying?"

"Yes," he said.

"So, you do speak," she said. "When you want to."

"Yes," he said.

She got up and looked at him. She started giggling. He looked awfully funny sitting there on the floor buck naked for some reason.

He scowled at Alex. "What?"

"You're naked," she said. "Get up, fuzzy, and come with me."

He did. He got up wincing and groaning in pain and followed her into the bathroom that was twenty feet from the living room. Alex grabbed the bath mat that was hanging over the shower/tub and put it on the floor, pulled the curtain back, revealing the tile shower wall, grabbed a towel, and set it on the counter by the sink.

"You can shower or take a bath and I'll give you some clothes that you can wear."

He walked over to where Alex was standing. Alex was leaving the room when he grabbed her arm. She jumped a little.

"What?" she asked.

"Can you. . .?"

Alex walked started filling the tub. About fifteen minutes later the tub was filled and hot.

"Go on," she said.

He stared wide eyed at the tub.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, putting her hand on his shoulder. He was a little taller than her. "Is it the water? Is there too much water?"

What ever happened to him must have been related to something filled with water.

She went over to the tub and drained it halfway. "There. Is that better?" He nodded and Alex helped him into the tub. He winced as she helped him. The first thing she wanted to do so bad was wash that almost black greasy head of his. Hell, his whole body needed cleaning. She looked at him trying to wet his hair, but his arms were extremely stiff. She got a cup from the sink and filled it from the tub facet.

"Let me." She poured the water over his head. Alex repeated this two times and grabbed her shampoo. "Turn, so that the back of your head is to me."

He did so and she squirted a lot of shampoo onto his hair and started scrubbing it. He relaxed some as Alex washed his hair. She wondered what happened to this man and why he didn't like the tub being filled all the way. She rinsed his hair and got up. She dried her hands on a hand towel and looked back at the man.

"You feel any better?" Alex asked him.

He nodded.

"What's your name?"

"I think it's Logan" he said. "What is yours?"

"Alexandra," She said. "But you can call me Alex."

He nodded as he leaned against the back of the tub.

That's when she noticed dog tags around his neck. "Where'd you get those dog tags? They don't look like army tags."

"I dunno. . ." he said. "Can't remember. Can't remember anything."

"That's okay. We'll take this slowly. It looks like you remember some things, like walking and talking. We can try reading a little bit later."

"Can I ask you. . .?"

"Ask me anything. I won't be offended."

"How old are you?"

Alex laughed. "It's not very polite to ask a woman her age, but I don't mind. I'm twenty-six. Do you know your manners?"

"Manners?"

"You know, manners. Like polite and social behavior."

Logan shrugged.

_This is going to be hard_, she thought. "You know saying please and thank you when you want or receive something."

"Yeah, I think, so."

"Good, we'll work on that later." Alex yawned. "Damn, I'm tired. Shit."

"What?"

"I don't have any men's clothes. Have to go to Ellsworth to get some for you along with some PJ's, too. But we'll do that later in the morning."

Logan nodded.

Alex looked at her watch and her brows raised. "Wow. It's fifteen minutes till six. Are you hungry?"

Logan nodded his head. He was starving.

"Okay, I'll make us some breakfast. Towel's on the counter by the sink."

He nodded and she left.

Logan watched her leave and climbed out and groaned as he did. It still hurt everywhere. He walked to the sink and grabbed the towel, dried his hair, then himself, and then wrapped it around his waist. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He was extremely thin. He didn't know how long they starved him and his healing factor fed on his body to keep him alive. He ran his hands over his ribs that were showing real well. His stomach growled and he winced at the hunger pain. He sniffed the air and a scent reached his nose. His mouth watered at the scent of food. He walked out to kitchen and stood in his towel a few feet from Alex, watching the cooking food in the pan sizzle and snap.

"You like bacon and eggs?" Alex asked.

"Yeah."

Alex turned to him and the smile faded and she stared wide eyed at him.

"What?"

"I don't know how I didn't notice how thin your are! Good thing I've got plenty of breakfast stuff."

Logan nodded and sat at the table and waited for the food. A few minutes later Alex came over with two plates, forks, and napkins. Logan watched as she set down his loaded plate and handed him a napkin and fork. Alex sat down and looked at him.

"Go on. Eat."

Logan stab his fork in the egg and put it in his mouth. He knew the girl was watching him cram the food in his mouth, but he didn't care. He was starving. In under a minute the plate was empty and Alex wasn't even half down with her plate. Logan put the fork back on his plate and looked at Alex who was staring at him. He looked down, blushing. He knew better than to just down it at once, but who could blame him? He hadn't eaten in what felt like months. He still felt like he shouldn't have done that in front of a lady.

"Don't be embarrassed, Logan. I don't mind. I just haven't seen anyone that hungry before. You still hungry?"

Logan nodded.

"Alright." Alex quickly finished her breakfast and got Logan some more food.

Logan watched her and after four more plates Logan was full. He leaned back in his chair and smiled. That was the best food he ever had. Logan watched as she took the plate and put it in the sink.

"Thank you," he said.

"Your welcome. Now, you can read, can't you?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Logan followed Alex to a book shelf that was next to the recliner. She pulled out a book and sat on the couch. She patted the other side and Logan sat down. She opened the book and read the cover. She then started reading aloud the book. It was a book with vampires, Dracula, werewolves, and a vampire slayer. Logan sat there and listened to her reading aloud. It was full of emotion and excitement. Logan saw her smile at parts of the book. Then she came to an end.

"'He held her close to him as he threw his head back and howled in anger. Tears ran down his cheeks and he set her down gently on the ground. He stood up and picked up his weapon and walked to the mountains where Dracula's lair was. He would pay dearly for killing his love'. I think that's a good place to stop." she folded the corner of the page to mark it.

"What? That's a bad place to stop!" Logan protested.

"We've been reading for two hours, Logan. My throat is starting to hurt."

"Fine."

"I already know what happens at the end, so you can finish reading it." she handed him the book. "I'm gonna go find some clothes for you."

Logan nodded and opened the book. She stopped halfway through the thick book. He began reading.

_Will swung his silver stakes and stabbed the vampire in the heart. He was surrounded by hundreds of vampires. He was quick and avoided their attacks. He killed almost a hundred vampires, but they kept coming at him. He was now panting and was getting tired. He didn't know how much longer he could fight them. Then more came from the ceiling. They were protecting the babies. He needed to kill them before they were released into the world._

Logan stopped there. He could read. He was about to continue reading, but stopped when he smelled Alex's scent. He marked the book like Alex did and turned to her. She handed him a T-shirt that said Brazil soccer on it, a pair of tan shorts, boxers, and sandals.

"These should fit you. They were my dad's. He was about the same size you are."

Logan nodded and took them into the bathroom. He closed the door and removed the dampish towel. He pulled on the boxers. They fit nicely. Then the shorts. They went to his knees and fit too. He put on the shirt and it fit perfectly. Then he put on the sandals and they fit too. He looked at his reflection and saw how wild his hair was. He ran a hand over his sideburns and sighed. He needed a shave. Just shave a little bit off. He walked out and saw Alex was already dressed and had her car keys in her hand.

"You ready?"

Logan nodded and grabbed his book from the couch. He followed her to her 2006 Jeep Wrangler. She got to the driver's side and looked at him. He had stopped walking.

"You have been in a car before, haven't you?" she asked.

"Car?"

"Get in the other side," Alex said.

She opened her door and got in. Logan opened the door and climbed in. He sat in the seat and closed the door. He looked around the jeep, examining the glove compartment, radio, and heater.

"Can you put on the seatbelt?" Alex asked.

Logan cocked his head.

"Watch me." Alex pulled on her seatbelt and clicked it in. "Now you try."

Logan looked to the side of his seat and saw the seat belt. He grabbed it and pulled it over his chest and clicked it in. Alex nodded and started the Jeep. Soon they were on the main road. Logan had put his book aside and examined more of the car. He played with the radio and the CD player. He turned on the CD player and pressed a button. Billy Joel started playing from the speakers. His song, _We Didn't Start The Fire _was playing and Alex tapped the steering wheel to the music.

"This is a great song," Alex said.

"What is it called?"

"_We Didn't Start The Fire_," Alex said. "It'a about all the big things that has happened during Billy Joel's life or somethin'. It's a great song. It might jog your memory."

Logan listened to the words of the music.

Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnny Ray  
South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio

Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, Television  
North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe

Rosenbergs, H Bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom  
Brando, The King And I, and The Catcher In The Rye

Eisenhower, Vaccine, England's got a new queen  
Marciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it

Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiov  
Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc

Roy Cohn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, Dacron  
Dien Bien Phu Falls, Rock Around the Clock

Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team  
Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland

Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Khrushchev  
Princess Grace, Peyton Place, Trouble in the Suez

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it

Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle, Kerouac  
Sputnik, Chou En-Lai, Bridge On The River Kwai

Lebanon, Charles de Gaulle, California baseball  
Starkweather, Homicide, Children of Thalidomide

Buddy Holly, Ben Hur, Space Monkey, Mafia  
Hula Hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no-go

U2, Syngman Rhee, payola and Kennedy  
Chubby Checker, Psycho, Belgians in the Congo

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it

Hemingway, Eichmann, Stranger in a Strange Land  
Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs invasion

Lawrence of Arabia, British Beatle mania  
Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson

Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British Politician sex  
J.F.K. blown away, what else do I have to say

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it

Birth control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again  
Moonshot, Woodstock, Watergate, punk rock

Begin, Reagan, Palestine, Terror on the airline  
Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan

Wheel of Fortune, Sally Ride, heavy metal, suicide  
Foreign debts, homeless Vets, AIDS, Crack, Bernie Goetz

Hypodermics on the shores, China's under martial law  
Rock and Roller cola wars, I can't take it anymore

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning since the world's been turning.  
We didn't start the fire  
But when we are gone  
It will still burn on, and on, and on, and on...

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No, we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it

We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire...

Logan was staring into space, thinking.

"Logan?" Alex asked. "Did the song help?"

His eyes moved from the road ahead of him and looked at Alex who was looking at him while keeping an eye on the road. He slowly shook his head.

"Do you want to listen to it again?"

"Yeah."

"'Kay, see this button here?" She had a finger on the repeat song button. "It repeats the song. Press it twice and it will leave it on that song." She pressed it twice. "There."

"You don't mind listenin' to it over and over?"

"No. It is one of my favorite songs of all time."

Logan nodded and listened to the words. He was liking this song a lot. Hopefully it would jog his memory. If not now then maybe and hopefully later.

* * *

LET ME KNOW IF YOU READERS WANT ME TO CONTINUE WRITING IT. PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL HAVE THE WOLVERINE SIC YA! ;) just kidding. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, readers. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time. I have been busy and have had trouble coming up with what to write. This is a short chapter. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. I have no idea what to do next. And I do not own the store Marden's and I don't own Logan.

* * *

Chapter 2

They were entering Ellsworth and Marden's came into view. At the traffic light, Alex turned onto the entrance road to Marden's. She parked the car near the entrance doors. She turned it off and looked at Logan.

"Ready?" she asked.

Logan looked at the store and people going in and out. "Yeah. There's a lot of people."

"You'll be fine," Alex said, smiling. "C'mon."

She got out and Logan followed. She locked the car and they headed inside. Once they entered, a bunch of scents hit Logan's nose. He took a step back and shook his head slightly. It was overwhelming him. Alex took his arm.

"You'll get used to the smells, Logan," she said. "C'mon, let's get you some clothes."

He nodded and she lead him to the men's clothes.. There were shirts and jeans. He started looking through them. Alex smiled as he picked out a few things. Logan picked out a couple white and black tank tops, jeans, and red flannels.

"You can pick out some more clothes. Three of each is not going to last you a week." She looked at the sizes. "These look a little big." She looked through a smaller size and found the same jeans, but smaller. The same as the shirts and tank tops. "There. Do you want to try them on?"

Logan nodded his head and put the clothes back then grabbed the smaller ones. Alex then led him to a changing booth. She got a number card from the woman and opened an unlocked door. She put the number card on the door and Logan walked into it and Alex closed the door behind him.

Logan hung the clothes up on the hanging rack on the back of the door and took off his sandals, shirt, and shorts. He looked at himself in the mirror. He would have to start working out again. When he did good, they would reward him by letting him workout. It has been a long time since he worked out. He was punished for the longest time and was starved. He would have to be good with shook his head. _No, don't think like that. Yer free of that. Yer free._ He put on the jeans and they fit, he put on the tank top then a flannel shirt. They fit, too. He looked at himself in the mirror again. He then removed the clothes and put on his clothes and the sandals. He opened the door and took the number card off. Alex was beside the door.

"They fit?" she asked.

He nodded and handed her the card.

She returned it to the desk.

"You ready to find a few more clothes in that size?"

He nodded again and they headed for the rack. He looked through the jeans, tank tops, and flannels. He grabbed a few more of them. He had six of each now.

Alex nodded. "That should be good. You may want some pajamas, too. You can't just keep wearing those clothes 24/7. Oh, and some underwear, too."

She led him to another rack that had some nice Men's pajamas. She helped Logan pick out six pairs. Then they went to a shelf that had different kinds of underwear. Logan kept looking at the packages of underwear. There were three different kinds. He didn't know what to get because he couldn't ever remember wearing underwear.

Alex grinned. "There's boxers, briefs, or tighty whities."

"Tighty whities?" He cocked his head at her.

"Regular cotton underwear for men." She crossed her arms and really looked at him. "Do you feel comfortable wearing those boxers I gave you? You don't seem like a tighty whities or briefs kind of guy to me."

Logan shrugged.

"Yeah, I can't picture you in those, but maybe the briefs." She shook her head. "It's your choice what you wear for underwear, but you are not going commando under my roof," she said.

He nodded. Logan looked at the underwear again and grabbed a few packages of boxers in his size. Alex nodded.

"You'll want to get some warm Pjs." She led him to the Pj racks. "Flannel would be good since it's winter. It can get cold in my house. Even with the wood stove on."

He looked at the different colored, pictured, and patterned pajamas. He picked out six dark navy blue and black pajamas. Three of each. He liked the colors a lot.

He looked at Alex. "Are we done?"

She was looking at socks. "Almost. Give me one of your sandals."

He took off a sandal and gave it to her. Alex looked at the shoe size then looked at the different packages of socks with different sizes and kinds. She found a couple packages that were long socks. She gave him back his sandal and grabbed the packages of socks.

"There. Now we'll have to find you a pair of shoes," she said. "I know a good shoe store. Let's go get these to the register unless you want to look around some more."

Logan shook his head. "No thanks."

Alex nodded. "Alrighty then."

They went to the register and paid for the clothes. Then they headed out to the car. They put the bags in the back and got in. They buckled up and Alex drove the car out of the lot and onto the main road. They drove for a moment and then turned into another parking lot and parked in front of a small shoe store. The store didn't only sell men's, women's, and children's shoes, but they also sold cowboy boots. Alex and Logan got out of the car and Alex grabbed his hand and took him inside. Logan looked all around the store as Alex led him through it. He also saw that they were going by the sneakers and shoes. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"I thought we were gettin' shoes," he said.

"We are, but I thought you would like these," she said as they stopped in front of an isle that had a lot of different kinds of boots on them.

Logan looked at the boots and pulled out a pair of what looked like combat boots. He tried putting it on, but it wouldn't fit. He gave the boot to Alex and she looked at the shoe size on the bottom of the boot. She remembered his shoe size and is boot wasn't the right size. It was too small. She tried to show him how to find the right size, but he just gave her confused looks, so she found him his shoe size for him. She gave him the right sized boot. Logan then tried it on. He didn't really like them. He put it back. He looked at the boots more and then spotted a pair of dark colored cowboy boots. Alex got him the right size and he tried on the boots. He smiled. He liked them.

They then bought the boots. Logan put the bag in the front with him and Alex turned to him.

"I think that we are done shopping. Do you want to leave and go home to get something for lunch or stay here in town and get something for lunch?"

Logan thought for a minute. "Yeah."

Alex nodded and started the car. Then she drove around, looking for a place to eat. She then got an idea. "How about we get some pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good," he said smiling.

Alex smiled at him and continued driving for a few minutes then she turned onto the restaurant parking lot. They got out and headed inside. They sat down at a booth across from each other and a waitress came and gave them their menus and took their drink orders.

"I'll have a Coke," Alex said. "What do you want, Logan?"

Logan didn't know any of the drink names except for one. "Water, please," he said.

The waitress nodded and said, "I'll return with your drinks in a few minutes."

Alex nodded and looked at Logan over the menu. He had a very confused look on his face. "Are you okay, Logan?" she asked him.

Logan shook his head and set down his menu. "I dunno what any of this is. . ."

Alex put a hand on top of his. "It's okay, Logan. I'll teach you," she said, smiling some. "I'll order us something simple, okay?"

Logan nodded and smiled a bit.

After Alex ordered their pizza, she went to the car and returned with the book Logan had brought. Before back in the house, he did fine with reading the book, but she wanted him to try and read it out loud and see how he did. Logan had some trouble with the words, but other than that, he was doing good reading aloud.

Soon, their food came and Logan put the book away for now. Alex took a slice and began eating. Logan had watched her and took a sniff at his slice. He then bit it and chewed it then swallowed. He smiled and continued eating the pepperoni pizza. He liked it. After they ate more of the large pizza, Logan was getting full. He set down his half eaten slice on his plate and used the napkin Alex gave him to clean the pizza sauce off his face. He was getting a bad headache from all the scents around him. He looked at her.

"Can we leave? Headache from the scents. . ."

Alex nodded, wiping her own mouth clean of the pizza sauce. "Yes we can. I'll get a to go box."

After getting the to go box, Logan and Alex left the restaurant and got back into the car. She then started it up and got out of the parking lot, and headed home. She looked over at Logan every few minutes. He was looking out the window as music played from the radio. He was also tired and his headache was going away. He leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes, falling asleep. Alex smiled and pulled a blanket from the backseat and put it over him as she drove. Logan snuggled into the blanket and pulled it up some more, making it so that from his nose and up was visible.

* * *

Please review. If you have any idea of what could happen next, please tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

I was listening to Strangers Like Me by Phil Collins from the movie Tarzan. It reminded me of Logan and Alex and I LOVE this song, too. So, part of this chapter is inspired by the song. I will include the lyrics, too. Okay, here we go. Oh, and please leave a review or I won't add another chapter. I know you readers don't like it when I don't add another chapter, so PLEASE REVIEW! And if you don't review, I will send my man Logan after you. BEWARE OF THE WOLVERINE! ;) ok please enjoy, too! I don't own the song and I don't own Logan.

* * *

When they got home, Alex helped Logan out of the car and helped him walk inside while holding the pizza box. He still had the blanket wrapped around himself. She unlocked the door and opened it. She walked in with Logan then kicked the door closed. She would get the other stuff once she got him on the couch. She led him there and he flopped down and yawned. She put the pizza take out box in the fridge and went out to the Jeep and got the stuff. Once she got inside and set the bags near the couch. She went through the bags and found a pair or the pjs.

Alex went to Logan and helped him sit up right. He was half asleep. "Alright, Logan, you can't sleep in your clothes. C'mon and put on your new pjs."

Logan groaned and shook his head, trying to go back to sleep, burrowing himself in the blanket, his eyes and up visible.

"Logan, put on your new pjs."

Logan opened his eyes, narrowing them at her and growled.

"Logan you are not, I repeat, are not going to sleep in your clothes." She furrowed her brows at him.

He growled again, shaking his head.

"Don't you growl at me, mister," she said, scowling a little at him. He was acting like a five year old. "Put them on. NOW."

He still refused to come out of his blanket. Alex sighed and tossed the pjs on the back of the couch.

"Fine, sleep in your clothes," she said. "My room is just up the stairs."

She sighed as she walked up to her room after turning out the lights, the glow from the woodstove being the only light, casting a red orange tone on everything. He was stubborn. She smiled a little. It was going to be interesting having him here.

Logan watched her go and laid down on the couch. He uncovered the rest of his face and looked at the pjs behind his head and sighed a little. He was always used to sleeping in his clothes or no clothes mostly all the time. He came out from the blankets and stripped down to nothing. He set the clothes beside the couch and did the same with the pjs.

He laid back down and curled up underneath the blanket. He closed his eyes and tried going back to sleep. He couldn't. He just laid there and thought of the day he spent with Alex. He kinda enjoyed it even though there were so many people and so many different scents all around him. He did enjoy eating the pizza. It tasted so good. He smiled some and fiddled with his dog tag.

Alex had changed into pj bottoms and a long sleeved shirt. She got into bed and read some of her book that was on her nightstand. After a few minutes of reading, she sighed and set her book back. She laid down and turned off the lamp. She couldn't sleep, but soon she fell asleep, after thinking about her day with Logan.

The next morning, Alex woke up at 9:00 and got out of bed. She yawned as she walked downstairs. Her hair was messy and she was half asleep. She knew that a shower would wake her up. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She grabbed a towel and set it on the hook right beside the shower/tub. She turned on the shower and waited until it was warm/cool and stripped then got into the shower/tub.

Logan woke up to water running. He opened his eyes and looked to the bathroom. The shower was running. He got up from under the blanket and walked to the bathroom, clothes and pjs forgotten. He opened the door. He could hear her humming. He liked her humming and he walked into the bathroom and closed the door, carefully. He then walked to the shower/tub, only paying attention to her humming.

The shower then turned off and she started opening the shower curtain when she saw Logan standing right in front of her. She cried out in surprise and covered herself with the curtain, blushing beet red.

"Logan! What the hell are you doing in here?"

Logan shook his head a little. "Uh. . ." He was only listening to her humming.

Alex calmed down, but her blush was still there. "Logan, it isn't very polite to walk into a bathroom when a woman is in it or a man is in it. I wouldn't really mind but I am naked and I am in the shower," she said. "And you should knock before entering a bathroom or any room."

Logan nodded. "Okay."

"Now please wait outside for me, okay? And please put on those pjs. I don't like seeing you walking around ass naked."

"Okay," he said and left.

He put on the pjs and soon Alex came out in her pjs and she smiled at him.

"Are you hungry?"

He nodded, smiling back.

"Bacon and eggs?"

He nodded again.

"C'mon then."

He got up and followed her to the kitchen. He sat down at the table and waited for his breakfast.

* * *

_Whatever you do, I'll do it too  
Show me everything and tell me how  
It all means something  
And yet nothing to me  
_

Logan sat with Alex on the floor as she laid out different books, a CD player, an iPod, a laptop, portable DVD player, and a few remotes, and a cellphone, and a cordless phone. He looked at the objects and furrowed his brows.

_I can see there's so much to learn  
It's all so close and yet so far  
I see myself as people see me  
Oh, I just know there's something  
bigger out there  
_

Alex showed him how the objects worked and showed him how to use the internet on the laptop. She showed him how to type words and how to search stuff. She used the computer to show him a bunch of stuff.

_I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these  
strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me  
_

On the laptop, Alex showed him different images and information of everything she could think of going on and what happened in the world. She showed him different images of cultures, wars, past presidents and the present president of the United States, and showed him more history in the books she had.

_Every gesture, every move that she makes  
Makes me feel like never before  
Why do I have  
This growing need to be beside her  
_

Over the days, Alex showed him different things. She took him to different places in the town and pointed out stuff as they walked down the streets. She used her hands as she talked, too. Logan smiled as he walked with her. He liked being around her.

_Ooo, these emotions I never knew  
Of some other world far beyond this place  
Beyond the trees, above the clouds  
I see before me a new horizon  
_

Logan smiled at her more as she showed him other things, too. Alex smiled back at him and knew that he was loving learning about all these new things, but Logan was also loving something else.

_I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me  
_

Alex and Logan were in a big field near her house. It was night time, the stars were out and the moon was out, too. They sat together as they looked through books of the stars and moon. She showed him this one book that was about astronauts.

_Come with me now to see my world  
Where there's beauty beyond your dreams  
Can you feel the things I feel  
Right now, with you  
Take my hand  
There's a world I need to know  
_

Even being trapped back with those doctor people, Logan always felt safe in the woods and in the woods near her house, Logan had been wandering in there and wanted to show her the amazing sights. He led her through the woods to where he always loved to be. She never went into the woods. Once they got to a spot, she smiled brightly at the small waterfall and pond. It was so beautiful.

_I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me  
Tell me more, please show me  
Something's familiar about these strangers like me_

_... I wanna know_

Soon the days turned into weeks and the weeks changed into four months after she found Logan and their bond just grew and grew.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4. Will update my other stories as soon as I can. Please review.

* * *

Found Chapter 4

Four months later, Logan and Alex were sitting in the living room, watching a movie. They were on the couch and Alex was curled up against Logan's side, her head laying on his shoulder. They had gotten very close over the months they have known each other. Logan had gotten a lot better, too. Though he didn't remember anything about what happened before he was in the woods buck naked. Alex had taught him a little about driving. Logan had been wanting to try and drive, but Alex had said that she would teach him once the snow and ice has melted. Logan has also taken a liking to motorcycles, too.

Logan also hadn't been using his claws much. Alex had been wanting him to try and get used to them, but he refused every time she asked. Alex would ask hm once a week if he was ready to just extract them, but he would say no. Alex wouldn't push him into doing it if he didn't want to, but it was a good idea for him to get used to it, but she knew when he was ready he would familiarize himself with his claws. The only time they came out was if he had a nightmare and when he would wake up, they had retracted themselves.

Alex wasn't a mutant at all. As far as she knew, she was just a young woman who had lived alone in the house in the small village. Even if she was a mutant, she wouldn't have told anyone that she was. She knew what happened to mutants and it wasn't right. It was sickening to know what the government and mutant hating groups did to mutants. Over the past months, Alex has feared that some mutant hating group or the government would find them and take Logan away. So far that hasn't happened.

As they watched the movie, Logan had his arm wrapped around Alex. He was liking her a lot. They had known each other for at least five months. On his own, Logan had looked up everything he could find on dating and relationships. He knew that the animal inside him would want to just take her as his mate and mark her as his. Only his and no one else's. Logan wouldn't do that. Not until and if. If she would love him in return and marry him, but Logan was getting ahead of himself. _One step at a time, _ he thought. Logan glanced at Alex as they watched the movie. Logan thought that she was so nice for helping him get a life together for the past few months.

The movie that they were watching was Old Dogs and Alex loved the movie. It was so funny. Logan smiled as Alex laughed. She had this unique laugh. He loved her laugh. As the movie went on, Alex laughed harder. She laughed so hard that she was holding her sides. Logan was laughing at the movie, too. Alex looked up at him and smiled, her white teeth showing. Logan smiled back at her.

He wanted to ask her if he would go out with her, but he was too nervous to ask her at the moment. Logan wanted her to be his girlfriend. But it was too soon to ask her. Soon they movie ended and Alex got up from the couch. Logan didn't want her to, but he couldn't stop her and it was late, too. Alex leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Good night, Logan," she said.

"Night," he said.

Logan watched her go up the stairs. He got up and took his glass cup to the sink and set it in it. Logan knew that was just a peck on the cheek. A friendly kiss on the cheek. Logan wanted it to be more than just a friendly kiss on the cheek. He sighed and turned off the lights then he put wood in the stove then he headed up to his room. He walked past Alex's room to get to his. He sensed that she was already asleep and he didn't want to disturb her.

Logan soon came to his room and he entered, closing the door behind him. He changed into pajamas and got into bed. Logan was in the covers and he couldn't fall asleep. His mind kept on going to Alex. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He sighed and turned onto his side and closed his eyes. He tried to get to sleep, but it wouldn't come. He tried hard to. He cleared his mind, but it wouldn't work. He sighed again and tried even harder to go to sleep, but dammit it didn't work.

Logan then turned on his other side. He tried thinking of other things, but his mind went back to Alex. Things he thought of reminded him of Alex, so he tried to not think about the things that reminded him of her, but sadly that didn't work either. So, Logan just laid on his back and stared hard at the ceiling, as if he would burn a hole through it.

Logan sighed again. He rubbed his face and he got up out of bed. He went to his laptop on the other side of his room. Alex had bought him it a few weeks ago. He booted it up and waited for it to fully turn on. Once it did, Logan went onto Google and started searching things. He searched up recipes for different foods that Logan could make her. He wasn't that great of a cook, but he wanted to do it for her.

Logan found a recipe that used chicken, another recipe for a salad, and a recipe for a dessert. Logan wanted this to be a surprise, too. But there was a problem. He didn't know how to drive a car and he would have to go to town with Alex to get the stuff he needed. He sighed some and printed the recipes he would be using. Logan smiled some. He grabbed the papers and went to his drawers. He folded up the papers and stuck them in his pants drawer.

Logan went back to the computer and looked up more things. He looked up what kinds of places people went on dates besides dinner. He found out that there were so many places a person could think of. He didn't know what kind of date he could take Alex on besides the dinner at home. Maybe there would be a movie coming to town or a concert. Logan sighed again. He would have to figure it out.

Logan shut down the laptop and went back to bed.

The next morning, Logan got up and went downstairs. He went into the kitchen and saw that Alex was cooking. Alex turned around and saw Logan coming through the door way. She smiled and went back to cooking breakfast. Logan sat down at the table and smiled at Alex. He smelled what she was cooking and it smelled wonderful.

"What are ya makin'?" he asked.

"Just pancakes with chocolate chips," she said. "Nothing special."

Logan nodded. "But it still smells good," he said.

"Thanks, Logan," she said, smiling softly.

"Yer welcome. What else are ya makin'?"

"Bacon and toast," she said.

"Sounds good."

She smiled again and went back to making breakfast.

Logan got up to make a cup of coffee. He got it going and soon he poured himself a cup and also poured Alex a cup too. Logan liked his black. Since Alex was busy with getting breakfast, Logan got her coffee the way she liked it. A little bit of Hazelnut Coffee-mate and two spoonfuls of sugar. He brought the coffee over to her.

"Made yer coffee the way ya like it," Logan said.

"Thanks, Logan," she said, smiling and took a sip before setting the cup down and finished up breakfast.

Logan smiled softly at her, but then he went to sit down, knowing that he probably looked at her longer than needed. Alex smiled as she got the food onto plates and carried them to the table. Alex grabbed her coffee and sat down, too. He sipped it and then started eating the breakfast. He smiled.

"You like it?" She asked.

"Yeah," Logan said. "It's really good."

Alex smiled at him. "Good," she said. "I never really make pancakes anymore since my father and mother died."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's alright. They are in a better place."

Logan nodded.

"Do you remember anything yet?"

Logan shook his head. "No," he said. "I really want to know who I was."

Alex reached across the table and put her hand on his. "It's oaky, Logan," she said. "You are a great man."

Logan nodded. "Thanks," he said, smiling.

"Your welcome, Logan." Alex smiled back.

"What are we gonna do today?" he asked.

"Well, I have to go to work for a few hours," she said. "I'm sure that you can find a way to entertain yourself."

Logan nodded. "Then can we go into town?" he asked.

Alex smiled. "Yeah, we can," he said.

Logan smiled back. "Alright."

"Is there anything else you would like to do, Logan?"

"No not really," he lied. He needed to get the ingredients for the thing he wanted to make her the food for later.

Alex nodded. "Alright."


End file.
